Rei helps Kilala
On shore, under his castle, Rei played the same song Kilala sang to him on his clarinet, Rudolph lay nearby as Rei played his clarinet. He stopped and sighed and got up off of the rock. Rei started walking around, getting Rudolph's attention and causing him to get excited. "What is it, Rei?" asked the reindeer. "That voice." Rei said, "I can't get it out of my head." He turned to Rudolph, saying, "I've looked everywhere, Rudolph. Where could she be?" Not far away, Kilala and her friends finally managed to get her to the shore. It was exhausting, but everyone made it to the shore. Simba, Flower, and Secretary Bird were the only ones exhausted and weary that they collasped near the rocks! Kilala started to wake up and pushed her hair out of her eyes. As she did, she noticed her new knees and was caught by surprise. She raised one of her legs above water and saw a foot and five toes (in real life, human beings have five fingers on their hands). She wiggled her toes and was fascinated. She had finally gotten her wish of having legs and being a human. As she marveled at her new legs, Timon flew overhead and landed on Kilala's leg. "Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" he exclaimed, "Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me, I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" Kilala shook her head no, but kept smiling. "No? No, huh?" Then Timon thought for a moment and said, "Well let me see. New . . . seashells?" Kilala didn’t respond, but smirked at Timon, hoping he’d find out the answer. "No new seashells." Kilala shook her leg to get Timon to notice, and he stood on her leg, annoying Secretary Bird. "I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now," he said. "But if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll -" "SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT!" Secretary Bird shouted. Finally, Timon jumped up, seeing Kilala's legs, and rose up in a flutter at the outburts. "She traded her voice to the duck witch and got legs." Secretary Bird explained, "Jeez, man . . ." By that time, Timon had flown and sat on a rock by the bird. "I knew that." While Kilala attempted to stand, Simba and Flower explained to Timon what was going to happen. "Kilala's been turned into a human." said Simba. "She's gotta make the schoolboy fall in love with her, and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss her." added Flower. Her legs were a little wobbly. It was as if watching a baby try to stand on its own with no support for the first time. "And she's only got three days." said Secretary Bird. Kilala managed to get on her feet, but quickly found herself unable to stand still. She quickly lost her balance and fell over in the water, causing a splash that got Simba, Flower, Secretary Bird, and Timon wet and causing Timon to have a piece of seaweed hanging off his nose. Another piece of seaweed was on top of Kilala's blonde hair. Secretary Bird got frantic. "Just look at her. On legs. On human legs! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her father say? I'll tell you what her father'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a bird, that's what her father'd say!" he complained, turning his attention to the lion cub and skunk. Other than Secretary Bird's frantic yelling, Kilala was getting up and getting the seaweed off of her hair. Hearing this, she saw Secretary Bird starting to head into the water, and then she picked him up and shook her head frantically, trying to make him change his mind. Kilala didn't want her father to find out about what she just did, and, picking him up and shaking her head no are in an attempt to stop him from going to tell Dijon. Secretary Bird carried on complaining. "I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute . . . and don't you shake your head at me, young lady." Eventually, he stopped complaining and spoke in a normal tone of voice. "Maybe there's still time. If we could get that duck witch to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be . . . just be . . ." Secretary Bird's hope for Kilala started fading away when he saw Kilala's sad, gloomy face. Fearing that Kilala would get more depressed than she was when her grotto was destroyed by Dijon's anger, Secretary Bird finally started to give in, saying, "Just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that boy." Kilala smiled and kissed the bird before putting him down. "Boy. What a softie I'm turning out to be." he said. Timon came across what appeared to be an off-white sail and a sienna rope. Timon grabbed the sail and rope. "Now, Kilala, I'm tellin' ya," said the meerkat, "If you wanna be a human, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see." Before that, he noticed that with Kilala's mertail gone, she wasn't wearing anything from the waist down, …except her shell bra and mermaid bikini bottom. Meanwhile, Rei continued trudging down the beach, unable to take the girl’s voice out of her head. But as he walked, Rudolph detected a scent, one that he recognized from before. Suddenly getting excited, he tried getting Rei to follow him. "Rei, look!" cried the reindeer. Rei looked stunned. "Rudolph? Huh . . . what," Rudolph just happily started running ahead of Rei. The schoolboy saw his pet reindeer rush off. "Rudolph!" Back with Kilala's friends, they managed to dress Kilala up in the off-white sail and sienna rope as a "dress" over her pink shell bra and matching mermaid bikini bottom. She felt giddy wearing her first human clothes. Timon gave a wolf whistle as he checked out his friend. "Ya look great, kid!" he said. "Ya look - sensational." Simba and Flower agreed. But Secretary Bird felt skeptical about the "dress." "The princess must be this way! She's this way! Follow me!" Suddenly, everyone heard Rudolph's excited shouting nearby and looked. They spotted Rudolph charging towards them. Simba and Flower yelped, got spooked, and hid under the shallow water. Timon flew off, and Secretary Bird, knowing that Kilala would need him, rushed to the girl and hid in her "dress." Kilala tried getting away from Rudolph. But the hyper reindeer kept intercepting her at every turn. Kilala got on a small boulder at the beach as Rudolph kissed her face. "Rudolph!" Rei called from a distance. Rudolph stopped licking Kilala, turned, and ran to his master, leaving Kilala to smile at the reindeer. "Rudolph!" Rei called before seeing his pet, and tried to calm Rudolph down. "Quiet, Rudolph! What's gotten into you fella?" As Rei petted his pet, his eyes widened when he noticed A sitting on the boulder. "There she is!" Rudolph said. "Oh . . . Oh, I see." said Rei, as he approached the princess. Kilala tried to compose herself by moving her hair out of her face. "Are you O.K., miss?" asked Rei, as he playfully ruffled Rudolph's head. "I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you." he said, "He's harmless, really - . . ." Rei stopped talking and stared at Kilala, but as he did, he started having a feeling. There was something familiar about her. Kilala smiled very lovingly at him. "You . . . seem very familiar . . . to me." Rei said skeptically, "Have we met?" Kilala nodded yes with a big smile on her face. "She's the one, the princess I was talking to you about earlier!" Rudolph cried in excitement. He tried to lick her, but he was pushed down by Rei. "We have met?" asked Rei, as he grasped her hands, "I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for! What's your name? Rudolph turned to Kilala with excitement and also started feeling joyful and curious. "Yes, what is it?" he asked. Kilala tried speaking. But with her voice gone, nothing came out of her mouth. "What's wrong?" Rei asked, "What is it?" Kilala patted on her throat and showed Rei her neck, trying to show that she couldn’t talk. "You can't speak?" Kilala shook her head sadly. This caused Rei to feel down. "Oh." he said, "Then you couldn't be who I thought." He was sure that this girl was the one who saved him. Rudolph rolled his eyes in frustration. "Oh, brother!" Kilala is his master's rescuer! Couldn't he see that? Kilala did the same thing before coming up with an idea. I know! Kilala thought. She moved her arms and hands around as if she was trying to do pantomime or charades. Rei tried to figure out what Kilala was trying to say. "What is it?" he asked, "You're hurt? No, No . . . You need help." Kilala tried to make more hand movements to communicate. But then, she lost her balance and fell off the boulder! "Whoa, whoa, careful," said Rei, as he caught Kilala in his arms. "Careful. Easy." The two stared at each other in a shocked and awkward way. "Gee, you must have really been through something." said the schoolboy, "Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on . . . Come on, you'll be okay." As Rei put Kilala's arm over his shoulder, she glimpsed behind her and gave her friends a big grin. Simba, Flower, and Timon smiled at her and wished her good luck. Rei guided Kilala toward his castle. Walking was very hard for someone who spent their whole life swimming! Regardless, Rei was patient and made sure Kilala did not fall. Eventually, they arrived at Rei's castle. Later in the day, Kilala was introduced to the people working at the castle. The first order of business was to clean Kilala up and get her washed for dinner. In her tub filled with bubbles, Kilala played with them, overcome by fascination. Pouring warm water from a jug over her head was an 18-year-old girl with green eyes and golden-blonde hair that is 70 feet long, wearing a purple dress with pink frilly, elbow-length sleeves, puffy shoulder sleeves that are pink and decorated with lavender hairlines, and a lavender bodice with pink ribbon and stitching. She is also barefoot. Her name was Rapunzel, the castle maid. She was nearby, and she helped in getting Kilala cleaned up. "Washed up from a shipwreck?" gasped Rapunzel, "Oh, the poor thing! We'll have you feeling better in no time. Secretary Bird, who was hiding in Kilala's "dress," peeked out, but saw Rapunzel overhead, taking the "dress" and preparing to leave the room. "I'll just - I'll just get this washed for you." she said. In another room, the "dress" was put in large tub, and Stephanie, Jen, and Kitty helped wash them. Unfortunately, Secretary Bird was still stuck in the "dress," and he couldn’t get out. "Well, you must have at least heard about this, girls." Stephanie said, beginning to talk. "No!" Jen exclaimed. Stephanie washed the "dress," causing Secretary Bird to feel uncomfortable with each scrub and movement, saying, "Crystal says she's a princess, but since when has Crystal ever gotten anything right? I mean really, this girl shows up in rags and doesn't speak-" "Madame," said Secretary Bird. "Please!" As this conversation went on, he was squished by a presser, along with the "dress," but he recovered immediately afterward, though he landed on the clothes in the laundry basket. "Not my idea of a princess." said Stephanie, as she took the "dress" and hung it on a clothesline, "If Rei's looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here." As the clothes were hung from the clothesline, they were moved towards the nearby castle. Secretary Bird jumped out of the "dress" and landed in a room through a window. Relieved to be out of that experience, Secretary Bird started to get up. But as he did, he saw something absolutely horrifying: beheaded fish with sharp blades, cooked squid and octopi in a pan, and worst of all, deep-fried dogs on a plate. This was the castle kitchen, and the sight of so many dead sea creatures was too much for Secretary Bird to take. He fainted in fear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:X Helps His Girlfriend Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs